The Pediatric Transfusion Medicine Academic Career Development Award at the development level is designed to advance the academic career of the principal investigator and develop a curriculum in pediatric transfusion medicine. Two senior faculty at Children's Hospital, Boston (CHB) and an advisory committee will counsel the principal investigator in his career development and curriculum development. The curriculum will be offered to several targeted learner groups including clinical trainees in the Harvard Medical School Fellowship in Transfusion Medicine, the Pediatric Hematology/Oncology Fellowship at CHB and Dana Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), the Pediatric Pathology Fellowship at CHB, the Pediatric Anesthesiology Fellowship at CHB, the Pediatrics Residency at CHB, the Pathology Residency at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC), the Pathology Residency at Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), and the Pathology Residency at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH). To accomodate the differing needs of the various learner groups, the curriculum will be modular with each group participating in the curriculum modules identified as relevant to that group. The principal investigator will consult with directors of the relevant programs and with other experts to identify learner needs, curriculum objectives, test and evaluation tools, and didactic materials. Lectures will be given by the principal investigator and other experts. The principal investigator will facilitate small group discussions, coordinate journal clubs, and work with other experts to develop computer based learning virtual patient cases and incorporating pediatric transfusion medicine issues into simulator cases. Curriculum material will be stored in digital format and made available to trainees via the internet. To maintain the curriculum, the principal investigator will continually evaluate and update the curriculum. The prinicipal investigator will disseminate the curriculum and its outcomes at national professional meetings, through academic journals, and through the MedEdPortal hosted by the American Association of Medical Colleges. To enhance the effectiveness of the principal investigator's education and leadership skills, the prinicipal investigator will enroll in two focused courses. This award will increase pediatric transfusion medicine expertise and improve care for pediatric patients requiring transfusion therapy. (End of Abstract)